Laws of 4chanistan
Laws *No sexual predators or convicted sex offenders shall be allowed on the island. *No foreign agencies, law enforcement, military or civilian enforcement agencies shall be permitted on the island. This includes RIAA and MPAA. *No underage b& allowed in 4chanistan. The age requirement for entry and or citizenship to the main island is 18 years of age. Punishments Laws of 4chanistan are divided into three punishment categories, Death Penalty, GTFO and Knock It Off. Death Penalty 4chanistan has many crimes that can result in the death penalty, which simply consists of a bullet to the head. These crimes include but are not limited to: murder, kidnapping, taking of hostages, rape, child molestation, child pornography charges and terrorism. Get The F--- Out (GTFO) This punishment is also known as banishment, deportation or revoking of citizenship. Commission of these crimes can result in being permanently banned from the island: Arson, carjacking, robbery, pickpocketing, sexual harassment, assault, aggravated harassment, vandalism, armed robbery, burglary, illegal hacking, harassing tourists, being a Scientologist and being a furry. Knock It Off These crimes are low level crimes and the usual punishment is a kick in the groin for men and a slap in the face for women, who are then told to "knock it off". These crimes consist of but are not limited to: general stupidity, being obnoxious, acting like a newf--, being a newf--, littering, indecent exposure of fat, claiming there is a queen and disturbing the peace. Definitions *General Stupidity is defined as any ridiculous and or annoying behavior performed by a person, ranging from obnoxious yelling of stupid things, acting like a newf--, being a newf--, claiming there is a queen and anything found to be stupid or annoying. Police shall hold the right to perform the standard "knock it off" procedure should a person be found to be generally stupid. *Indecent Exposure Of Fat is any form of revealing attire or nudity on an obese person in public view. Both men and women are affected by this law. *Illegal Hacking is defined as a hack attack or infestation of viruses or other malicious programs, software or weapons against 4chanistan or a member of 4chanistan or any attack against a valid *chan website or ally. Constitution of 4chanistan We, Anonymous of the intertubes, do hereby proclaim the island nation of 4chanistan, in the name of the internets and of Anonymous as a sovereign nation. Article One (Government) *1. 4chanistan shall be a sovereign nation. *2. 4chanistan and Anonymous has no leader. We are led by ourselves through the collective Hivemind of Anonymous. *3. There is no damn Queen. Grow up. Article Two (Bill of Rights) Amendment One *1. All Anon shall have the basic rights of life, liberty, equality, property and happiness where no one shall interfere. *2. Freedom of speech shall exist for all but learn to STFU newf--. *3. Freedom of expression shall not be infringed. Exceptions: Furries, Adult Babies, Weirdos. *4. Freedom of religion shall not be infringed. Exceptions: Scientology *5. Freedom of the press shall not be infringed. *6. The right to protest and assemble shall not be infringed. *7. All Anons shall be free from discrimination. Exceptions: Scientology, Furries, Adult Babies and Sick F---s. Amendment Two *1. The right of Anon to keep and bear arms shall not be infringed. Anons shall be allowed to possess weapons and firearms of any kind to aid in instating an insurgency in a time of war and to defend the island from attack. *2. All Anons have the right of self defense by any means necessary. Amendment Three *1. No Anon, without just cause, shall invade another home without the consent of the owner. No warrants shall be issued, no violations of privacy shall occur. *2. No Anon shall be extradited to another country for a crime unless the crime committed is also a crime in 4chanistan. *3. The armies, agencies and law enforcement forces of other nations shall not enter our territory with or without approval. In no case shall other nations' forces enter unless they revoke their nation's citizenship and join 4chanistan as a citizen. *4. No Anon shall be arrested without just cause or reason. Amendment Four *1. Anon has the right to a fair trial when a criminal charge is placed only to be convicted by a jury of his/her peers. *2. All evidence to a crime must be accounted for and use at trial. There shall be no exceptions to unfair or illegal gathering of evidence or warrantless evidence procurement. All evidence must be presented to ensure a true and fair trial. *3. Anon has the right to be represented by a lawyer. *4. Anon does not have to incriminate him/herself. The right to remain silent shall not be infringed. Amendment Five *1. All Anons have the right to equal and quality healthcare. *2. Traps shall not be denied any care, medications or surgeries they desire. They shall be equally covered by our healthcare system. Category:4chanistan Category:Laws